


Бонни и Клайд

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он назвал тебя Бонни, а меня Клайдом.<br/>У Сэма отвисла челюсть.<br/>- Он что? Почему он это сделал?<br/>- Не знаю. Я, вообще-то, нас всегда считал вроде Бутча и Сандэнса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонни и Клайд

**Author's Note:**

> Ispired by [Bonnie and Clyde by soulfulsam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/417318)  
> =========  
> Перевод сделан в подарок [risowator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator)

Когда Импала вылетела с парковки в Милуоки, штат Висконсин, и на огромной скорости рванула по федеральной трассе, слова Дина “Вот это мы влипли!” все еще висели в воздухе. Теперь их разыскивало ФБР - живых или мертвых. Они не рассчитывали с этим столкнуться и поэтому были не готовы решать возникшую проблему. Даже их отец - солидно поработавший в некоторых штатах и оставивший после себя немало трупов - не разыскивался столь рьяно, как теперь они. Но с другой стороны - он был лучше их по части охоты. Ни за что он бы не наследил так, как они на этом последнем деле. Всем же было ясно - Рональд Резник просто забыл выпить вовремя свои противопсихозные пилюли, да и после бутылки спиртного вряд ли был в состоянии самостоятельно охотится на этого перевертыша. Папа бы проконтролировал Резника и все сделал бы сам, быстро и легко.  
Сэм смотрел в окно и планировал их маршрут на ближайшие стуки. Несколько лет назад они выручили одного парня, нотариуса в Огайо - мстительный призрак донимал его семью. Наверное им неплохо бы съездить к нему, так сказать, перекантоваться. Он обернулся к Дину и тут же забыл о чем хотел сказать - его брат, оказывается, поглядывал на него искоса и усмехался.  
\- Что?  
Дин обернулся к нему полностью и его нижняя челюсть буквально дрожала от сдерживаемого смеха.  
\- Сэмми! - наконец взорвался он хохотом.  
Сэм поднял бровь, не уверенный чего ему ожидать - то ли готовиться разделить радость от юмора брата, то ли к тому, что последний пережитый стресс таки сломал тому мозг.  
\- Да что такого смешного?  
Дин качал головой, похохатывая.  
\- Агент Хендриксон, когда разговаривал со мной по телефону…  
\- Да? Что он там тебе сказал?  
\- Он… - Дин снова засмеялся. - Он назвал тебя Бонни, а меня Клайдом.  
У Сэма отвисла челюсть.  
\- Он что? Почему он это сделал?  
\- Не знаю. Я, вообще-то, нас всегда считал вроде Бутча и Сандэнса.  
Дин все еще посмеивался, но черт подери, Сэм не понимал почему. Ничего же смешного в подтексте этого сравнения Хендриксона не было!  
\- Ты думаешь… думаешь он знает о… нас?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею. Возможно. Когда я с ним разговаривал, было впечатление, что он основательно изучил нас и историю нашей семьи. Спорим, кто-то среди многих людей, кого он опросил, что-нибудь да сказал ему. Я о том, что мы же не могли скрывать это прям ото всех и вся.  
Вот черт. Сэму не терпелось увидеть, что же было написано в их деле. Как будто у них раньше было мало проблем! В последний раз, когда их арестовали - они тогда охотились на предвестника смерти Клэр - коп, допрашивающий Дина, намекал на их отношения, не имея никаких достоверных фактов. Как потом Дин ему рассказывал - он уже тогда понял, что коп пытается его спровоцировать на агрессию, так что сидел там и ничего не делал. Но Сэму подумалось, что внутри брату было чертовски сложно удержаться. Тот коп в лицо называл Дина педиком, затем начал рассказывать ему разные истории о них двоих, время от времени переспрашивая: “Разве нет?” Как они, вероятно, начали трахаться еще будучи детьми; как отец просил их это делать, а сам дрочил, глядя на них; и как он, наверное, хочет пойти в соседнюю допросную и нагнуть Сэма перед камерой. Сэм удивлялся, как Дину удалось-таки не сорваться в тот момент. А коп впоследствии оказался психованным убийцей, и плохим примером, Сэм понимал это. Но все равно - если их арестуют в каком-нибудь консервативном штате, а местные копы удосужатся прочитать их дело и узнать чем они на самом деле занимаются, то харассмент будет наименьшим злом.  
Сэм зарычал и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
\- Отлично! Только этого нам и не хватало!  
\- Фигня. Суть в том, Сэмми, что они, по крайней мере, узнали кто в наших отношениях баба, Бонни.  
Сэм поднял голову с подголовника и возмущенно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Чего? Я не Бонни! Это ты Бонни!  
\- Нет, я Клайд. Ты баба, исполняющая мои желания.  
\- А прошлой ночью… - он замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Дин просто его подначивал; в его словах не было пристрастности и Сэм это знал. Лучше не заводить разговор о некоторых аспектах их отношений; тем более если он не хочет в них ничего менять.  
Сэм видел как улыбка увяла на лице Дина и он, сдерживая свою дерзкую самоуверенность, включил защитный режим.  
\- Ты не будешь говорить о том, что я вчера был снизу.  
\- Нет. К тому же, это ничего не значит.  
Ловкий Сэм. Хитрый Сэм.  
\- Ты, блядь, чертовски прав! Ничего не значит. К тому же, я это сделал для тебя.  
Сэм не удержался от улыбки.  
\- Да?  
Картинки с прошлой ночи тут же всплыли в памяти: Дин на коленях, ухватил изголовье кровати, низко стонет от удовольствия и упрашивает: “Сильнее! Глубже! Жестче!”; его ноги дрожат и едва держат; Сэм ощущает как ладонь омывает горячая, густая и вязкая жидкость. И позже, пару минут спустя, когда Дин лежит распластанный на спине, закинув на него руки и ноги, крепко прижимая к себе и откинув голову, с открытым ртом впитывает в себя оргазм, Сэма от осознания накрывает вторым оргазмом, тело пробивает более слабым импульсом, но он чувствует, как Дин под ним вздрагивает всем телом. О да, Дин принес огромную жертву, будучи снизу, ага.  
На лице Дина вновь расцвела улыбка.  
\- Так и есть. Потому что - если вдруг ты не заметил - все желают заполучить кусочек этой сладкой попки. Так что ты счастливчик, ведь я тебе это позволил.  
\- Ну… - Сэм беззастенчиво оглядел Дина. От его крепких бедер, вверх на плоский живот, вдоль по линии мускулистых бицепсов, дальше по шее, по квадратной твердой челюсти, минуя полные губы, прямо в глаза, явно слишком красивые для мужчины. Он придвинулся ближе, положил руку на бедро Дину и поцеловал того в шею. - Думаю, я это заслужил.  
Дин немного шире раздвинул ноги и облизнул губы.  
\- Заслужил?  
\- Ага. Мне приходится торчать с тобой в машине по восемь часов ежедневно.  
Дин фыркнул.  
\- Ну да, и, кажется, тебе это всегда было по вкусу.  
Сэм проехал рукой выше по бедру и прикусил Дину мочку уха. Стало видно как под ширинкой набухала выпуклость. Он легонько потер пальцами головку.  
\- А сейчас?  
Дин дернул вперед бедрами.  
\- Сейчас я думаю, нам надо оставить между собой и Милуоки миль 600, прежде чем мы можем заняться тем, чем я думаю ты занимаешься.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Сэм и его рука медленно скользнула с паха Дина до молнии на ширинке, которая стала открываться зубчик за зубучиком. - Но это же не значит, что я не могу поиграть с тобой за это время. Я хочу еще кусочек твоей сладенькой попки сегодня вечером.  
Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе повезло, Сэм, что я умею жертвовать. Очень повезло.  
Сэм хмыкнул и лизнул Дина в ухо.  
\- Ага, наверное.


End file.
